wife swap Cullen style
by xxtwilightsagaxx
Summary: My version of the Cullen's on wife swap. No Jake or Nessie.
1. Chapter 1:the letter

**disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters.**

Carlisle was at the hospital till 5 it was 4:15 now & Esme was out in the garden pulling weeds. Emmett Jasper & I were in the game room playing gta5 and Alice Bella & Rosalie were in Alice's closet. For some odd reason Bella was blocking Alice, Rosalie, & Emmett's mind like they know something's going to happen and there keeping it from us. Whatever they have in store I'm sure we will find out soon enough.

" hey guys do you think the girls are keeping something away from the rest of the family." I asked. They both shrugged and returned there focus on the game. I swear when those to were playing the the house could collapse & they wouldn't know it. Not like it would hurt any of us. After about 45 minutes of playing Carlisle came home. I could hear him checking the mail, but then all of a sudden his mind went blank. I was really going to have a talk about this with bella first Rose, Alice & Emmett. Now Carlisle, this was getting annoying.

" KIDS DOWN HERE NOW!" Carlisle yelled, he actually yelled. I've never heard him use that tone with us before. This must be about what the girls and Emmett did. We all ran to the dining room for a family meeting.

" yes Carlisle?" My Bella said. What did she have to do with this? She pretty much spoke for all of us as we waited for dad to speak. He held up a white envelop.

"Anyone mind telling me what this is?" He ask while showing everyone

I looked at bella as did everyone else, but there minds were still hidden.

" well bella since everyone's looking at you would you like to explain?" He raised an eyebrow at her

"Well dad" she paused. Everyone knew when we called them mom or dad they wouldn't be mad.

" you see when you, mom, Jasper and Edward went hunting Alice, Rose, Emmett, and I were watching wife swap and we all thought it would be fun to go on it." She explained like she did nothing wrong.

" Well since there's no turning back I guess it's ok. May we see the video?" And with that their minds opened up and Emmett ran to go get the CD. We were all entering the living room taking our usual spots. The video started with a shot of Carlisle in his studies, than a voice identical to Carlisle's came on.

" Hello this is me Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I am a doctor at the local hospital." Next it went to Esme gardening

"This is my lovely wife Esme she is a stay at home mom who loves to garden." Then it cut to Bella and I cuddling in our room.

"That's edward he was the first to be adopted after his parents were left dead in a fatal accident and I saved him. That's Bella she came to us last after a failed suicide attempt she still has problems coping with things." I could feel Bella's jaw drop. Next it went to Emmett and Rosalie carrying bags in.

"That's Rosalie she will be deadly at first but she may warm up. Next we have Emmett don't let size fool you he is a giant teddy bear. Next was Alice reading a book with Jasper playing with her hair.

" That's Alice she may be tiny but if you get on her bad side you better run fast. Next is Jasper he likes war." than video ended.

"FAILED SUICIDE ATTEMPT!" Bella screamed than she launched herself at Emmett knocking him backwards. It took the 4 of us but we managed to get bella off of Emmett.

" Well, now we just have to wait till tomorrow." With that we went to our bedrooms.


	2. Chapter 2:goodbyes

Edwards pov

It was 8 a.m. and the crew were coming today to take some footage and pictures. Than take mom to the picked out all of our clothes and did the girls hair and makeup, Alice being Alice had to make sure everyone was presentable. Alice also packed Esme everything she was going to need and made sure that everything would be perfect. Alice made the boys wear button down shirts. Carlisle got blue, Emmett got red, I got mint green, and Jazz got purple. We also had shoes of the same color with blue jeans. Each girl had a tight low cut dress with shoes of that color to match her mates shirts. Rosalie's hair was twisted to one side while the rest was curled she also had a black Smokey eye. Bella's dress had studs on the v neckline. She had her hair half down half up, but still had it in perfect ringlet's she had a minty green Smokey eye. Alice had a purple dress with her normal spiked up hair. She too had a Smokey eye only with purple. Esme had on a blue dress with her hair curled but had no eyeshadow on. When we heard the vans approaching we liked up behind the girls to greet them. The first to enter was a middle aged man, but his thoughts annoyed me the most.

**Wow look at her.** He thought towards Bella my Bella. **She's beautiful** **I wouldn't mind if that dress was** **a** **little higher tho.** The second I herd that I growled letting him know she was mine. I moved around to stand more in front of her once the others saw this they new what was up. During his torturing me with his thoughts towards my wife everyone else entered. The makeup artist made the bad mistake of calling Esme over Alice was right on her heels

"You better not hurt my master pieces I spent 2 hours on each one so unless u can run faster than me don't touch. Alice screamed at her. The terrified makeup artist backed away. They took a group shot than it was time to say goodbye. Each one of us took our turns hugging her as she told us to be good. To my surprise bella started 'crying' when it was her turn. Even as a vampire I can never predict what she's going to do next. After Esme was off they told us to leave so she could take a look around and read the manual Esme wrote with are help. So we went to the mall waiting to come home to our new mommy.


	3. Chapter 3:Laveda's pov

I went out to check the mail to go and see it wife swap accepted us. I was almost jumping for joy when I found out they had. The first thing is that I was going to tell my girls. I have 3 daughter's Jacqueline who is 14 and is a complete beauty queen. but is shy and sassy she may talk back but is a good helper. Next is Samantha she is 6. She never talks or plays with any one because of how shy she is and she is also caring and will warm your heart with joy. And last we have Isabella. She is 5 and I'd the trouble maker of the family. Ill tell jaq first.

I knocked on the door

"What do us need now" she replayed frustrated

"We got accepted on wife swap so I expect your best behavior for the two weeks being."

"I don't have a good behavior" I ignored that comment and went on to tell the two little girls.

"Girls you guys are going to have a new mom for 2 weeks ok?"

"Ok momma" my youngest replayed

"What your dad for me Kay." I knew they would tho

"Mhm" the hummed in harmony. Next I had to call my husband.

When he answered I told him we got accepted. Of course no one was as excited as I was but no one was whining over it either. When I was done with the call I went up to my bedroom to find jaq had all ready packed my things now all I had to do was make the list and make sure the guest bedroom was ready and I would be good to go. Than I drifted off to sleep. I woke up that morning having to get ready. I got dressed and straightened my hair. I left my makeup for jaq to do. By the time we were done the camera crews arrived. They took some pictures and some footage of our everyday life's. I said good bye to each of my girls and my husband than I was off to forks Washington. The limo took my to a private jet after all were aborted we had a 2 hour flight to Seattle than an hour ride to get to the home. We drove through the little town, but instead of going to any houses we turned on to a dirt road into the forest. I was starting to get a little worried. What do these people live in a cabin or something? We went for about 4 mile, than there was a turn into a huge clearing.


	4. Chapter 4: the house

Lpov

When we turned into the clearing I was amazed at what I saw. It was a white mansion that had to be at least 4 stories tall! The driver handed me the keys than drove off leaving me and the camera crew. I walked up to the door, unlocked it than walked in. First there was a living room with original paintings on the wall. There was the biggest plasma tv I have ever seen along with rows and rows of movies. Everything was various shades of white. Next I went into the kitchen. Everything was stainless steel and the counters were granite. Than there was a island with 5 chairs. Threw an open door way was a beautiful table that had to be 100years old, with 8 matching chairs. I walked back out to the living room there was a door by the coat closet. When I opened it I found 8 cars that were probably more than most people make in a year.

"Wow. Why so many cars?" I said to the camera.

Next I was going up stairs. The second floor had 2 offices and than 5 more doors. The first room I walked into had a king sized bed with red sheets and a black quilt. It looked like a teen's room only on the bed side table they had a black lamp, 2 Ipads, 2 iPods, 2 laptops and 2 cameras. Under the table was a whole bunch of cases for each. There was also car, fashion, and gaming magazine's next to another huge tv. To the left there were 2 doors one was a huge bathroom and the other was a closet that was as big at this room.

" who needs that much clothes?" There were also boys and girls clothes.

The next room was pretty much the same. Only this one had purple sheets with a black quilt. This one also had a bigger closet, but there were still boys and girls clothes. This room had war books and fashion magazines. It also had the same electronic's and a thing of cases and a black lamp. The 3rd bedroom had a black bed with roses and gold sheets and a gold quilt . The back wall was all glass. The right side had to doors in between those doors the wall was covered with books and music. It still had all the electronic devices and thing of cases it also had a tv with movies. The closet was still the size of the room but smaller than the other two, but there was still boys and girls clothes. It seems they only wear designer. The 4th room was the guest room. And the last door was a bathroom.

I went to the 3rd floor and there was 3 doors. The first door was a music room with a grand piano and every instrument you can think of. The next door was a library with thousands of books. The last door was a game room with 7 bean bag chairs and every game console you could think of along with every game in the world.

"When it's rule change this is off limits." I said

On the 4th floor was a screening room with 20 recliners.

"THEY HAVE A MOVIE THEATER IN THERE HOUSE!" How much money can these people have? I decided to go read the manual to figure out about them. I walked into the dining room and pulled out a chair and began reading.

Dear new mom,

Hello I'm Esme Cullen. Welcome to our home. My Husband Carlisle and I have adopted 6 children edward who is 17 he loves to play the piano and hang out with Bella, he is also the good one. Rosalie is 18 she will hate you at first but shes sweet once you get to know her. Jasper her twin brother is also 18. He likes war. He is good except for when he's with Emmett. They like to spend a lot of there time in the game room , Emmett is 18 don't let size fool you he's just a big teddy bear., Alice is 17. She shops for the family and spends 500,000$ a day on clothes don't touch her her clothes or run and fast. and than we have her twin sister Bella who is also 17 she is sweet but sneaky if she wants to do something she will. As you can tell all of the rooms have girl and boys clothes. Since there not blood related they all date. Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett. They also all share rooms. I wake up at 5 and get ready than go wake the kids up but 6. They drive them selves to school. No one cooks its just grab and go. There's no dress code. And all I do is clean the house and keep the garden. There is also no chores.

Esme Cullen xx

"THERE LET THERE KIDS DATE AND SHARE ROOMS!" I yelled.

Than I heard the cars coming us the drive way.


	5. Chapter 5:the Cullens

Lpov

I walked outside to go great them. They were standing in front two cars. They all had an iPhone 6. In the first car was a silver Volvo a boy with reddish brown hair was driving with a girl with brown ringlet's down to her waist. In the back was a short girl with black hair and a guy with blond shaggy hair. In the next car was a black Mercedes. The guy driving must be the dad he had blond hair too he looked really young tho. In the back was a beautiful girl with long blond hair she was by far the most beautiful but the girl with black hair was not far behind I didn't really care for the girl with brown hair she could be better. The boy with reddish brown hair was glaring at me like he knew I didn't like her. He had a protective arm around her waist. The last boy that came out was huge and scary. He must be a serious weight lifter. Once he got out of the car he ran and picked me up in a bone crushing hug.

"Hi new mommy, I'm Emmett." Emmett said.

"Emmett put her down. Now." The father said ushering the kids into the living room.

"Why don't we get to know each other a little. I'm Carlisle." Carlisle explained.

"Yes that would be nice. I'm Laveda." I said. We all sat in the living room. Edward was still glaring at me and sat across the room from me, but he let bella sit no where but on his lap which his arms still around her waist. Carlisle sat closest to me with the little pixie across from him with the blond boy next to her and that Emmett and the blond girl next to him. They were all very pale and all had odd gold eyes.

" well kids why don't you introduce yourself, name, any sports or clubs, and how old you are." I said the pixie hoped up first.

" Hi, I'm alice. I don't do any clubs or sports, but I shop for the whole family, I go shopping everyday and spend a total of 500,000 a day." Than the blond boy stood up.

"Hello ma'am. I'm Jasper like Alice I don't do any sports or clubs, and I love the civil war." He said and sat down. Emmett got up next.

"Hi new mommy, I'm Emmett no sports or clubs, and I like to play games and mess with my siblings." He sat down and the beautiful blond got up

"I'm Rosalie. No sports and no clubs, I like fashion and shopping." Next edward spoke but didn't move from Bella. His voice was laced with hate and anger.

"I'm Edward and this is Bella." He gestured to the girl on his lap."We don't do sports or clubs, I like to play the piano and she likes to read." He said as he was still glaring at me

"So who plays the other instruments?" I asked. Carlisle spoke this time.

"They all can play everyone instrument in that room. They are also all fluent in 20 languages." He said with pride in his voice. So there beautiful and smart wow.

" tell us about your family." Alice said.

"Ok well I've been married to my husband Ray for 15 years. I have 3 daughter's my oldest is 14 and is into fashion and hair and makeup but looks identical to Bella she has brown eyes. Than I have Samantha she's 6 and is shy and last is Isabella but we call her bella and she is 5 she is a trouble maker." I said. They all smiled except for Edward who was still glaring.

"Well you have had a long day so we will start tomorrow." With that they were all of to up stairs.


	6. Chapter 6:Esme's pov

After a long flight I learned u was going to Santa Rosa. After a 2 hour drive we were there. The house was a simple 2 story house with a little garden in the front. I got the keys and went to the door. When I entered the living room there was a black recliner and a black leather coach with a glass table in the middle. To the right was a simple kitchen and dinning room with 8 chairs. In between the living room and kitchen were stairs going down with a door at the end. When I walked in I saw it was a teen's room there was a bed with zebra print sheets and 2 bed side tables. The right had a zebra print lamp and alarm clock under was a cat box. The left one held a laptop camera kindle and iPad and under was a peek pad. There was a desk with a rabbit cage and dresser to the left. And to the right there were two doors one was a bathroom and the other was a walk in closet with a full length mirror on the door. Under the stairs there was a small dog bed and a small cat bed and animal supplies. I walked back up stairs and crossed the room to the stairs going up. There were 3 doors first was the master bed. Second was the guest bedroom with a bathroom and closet attached and 3rd was a room to 2 little girls one bed had princesses and the other had princess Elsa. With a lot of toys. I decided to go read the manual. I went to the table and began reading.

Dear new mom,

My name is Laveda Johnson. I've been married to my husband Ray for 15 years. We have 3 girls, Jacqueline she is 14. She she cooks all the meals cleans the house everyday, she wakes up and gets her sisters ready. She is responsible for giving them baths and getting them to bed every night she also takes care of her pets. She has a yorkie named zeze, a kitten named glory, and a rabbit named nella. She also does dance cheer volleyball and basketball along with art club and book club. And she walks everywhere, but her 3 friends are here every day Ashlee, Savannah, and Madison aka Ash, Vannah, and Madi. She also has a dress code of nothing above the knee. She is also not allowed to watch tv. Samantha is 6 she is quite and shy. We call her Sammy. And then there's Isabella she is 5 and is a trouble maker but is sweet. We call her Izzy. My husband is a security guard at the casino. I on the other had am a dog trainer but took off the next two weeks so the only thing you need to do is take Sammy and Izzy to school.

"They treat there oldest like a slave." I said astonished.I heard the car pulling up and went to the living room to wait. The dad came in first with the two little girls. A few minutes later Jacqueline came in holding 3 bags in one hand a bunny in the other with a leash around each wrist. She went directly into the kitchen and came back to join her dad and sisters. She was beautiful with strait brown hair that went straight to her waist only her big brown eyes were filled with pain and sadness.

"Hello im Esme Cullen. Why don't we sit in the living room and talk for a while." I explained. Izzy and Sammy got up and introduce themselves.

"Hello I'm Ray." There father said shaking my hand. Jacqueline didn't talk tho.

"And who are these little guys?" I asked gesturing to the animals. Jacqueline looked at her dad and he noded I'd have to ask her about that later.

"Hello ma'am I'm Jacqueline. And these are Zeze, Glory, and Nella. May I be excused to put them in my room, father?" She asked after he noded she got up and left. The 2 little girls just ran up the stairs laughing. And Ray started watching tv. I decided to go talk to Jacqueline. I walked down stairs and knocked on the door. She got up and opened it and I went to sit on her bed.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself." I said

" Ok well I'm not allowed to speak unless spoken too and I do everything for my sister's and the house and my pets. I leave the house at 7:30 and get home at 6 than I cook and eat than I do the dishes give my sister's a bath get them to bed than I have to stay in my room until 6:30. I only get to go outside if I am walking Zeze." She said. I felt so bad for her when rule change comes I'm making sure we do something fun.

"Why don't u get some sleep." I suggested and left the room and went to mine.

**more chapters will be up tomorrow since I have nothing better to do. Bye-R**


	7. Chapter 7:first day

Epov

We all gathered in Alice's closet once the witch had gone to bed, discussing what we were going to do when she went to woke us up.

"Now Bella and Edward, when she goes to your room ignore her and Bella will start mumbling about your nightmare and if she tries to touch you start screaming and run to the corner acting like you were having a nightmare and you think u were still in it than me and Eddie will slowly come up to u and you will fall to the floor crying, Edward will go hold you and I will turn and go off on her. Kay?" Alice explained. We both just nodded.

"Now Emmett and Rose, when she knocks on the door, Rosalie will go and open it, but Emmett will not wake up so. She will try everything and when she finally throws water on you, you will start yelling at her." Alice said to them. They both nodded.

"Ok now last me and Jazz. She will knock and yell and than Rose is going to come in and say ill burn your shoes and ill hop up and scream no you wont. And Jazz when I scream u will roll over and go under the covers and Emmett will walk in and say he will destroy your civil war books and u will attack him. K" Alice beamed. Everyone just nodded and got into position.

Lpov

I awoke to am alarm clock going off at 5. So I got up and got dressed. I've decided I was going to school with the demons today. After I was finished with that I went to go get the kids up I went to Emmett and Rosalie first. There was no sound so I knocked, Rosalie got up and opened the door than went into her closet. I tried everything with Emmett but he still didn't move, so I decided to go and fill a cup with ice water and headed back up stairs. As soon as I dumped it on his head he got up and started screaming at me.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR HAVE WOKEN ME UP. YOU DIDNT NEED TO DUMP ICE WATER ON ME NOW OUR BEDS ALL WET!" he yelled.

With that I went to go wake up Alice and Jasper. When I walked in she was snuggled up to him and he had his arm around her.

"Hey guys wake up." I said but nothing "GUYS" I yelled shaking them but still nothing than Rosalie and Emmett came in still in pjs.

"Alice I'll burn all your shoes." She said to Alice. After that Alice jumped up and yelled

"OH NO YOU WONT!" She yelled. But Jasper didn't move than Emmett said

"Jazz I'll destroy your civil war books" after he said that Jasper attacked he knocking him to the floor in till the girls pried them apart. Next it was Edward and Bella. When I walked in Bella's head was on Edwards chest and he had his hand around her on her back. She was mumbling something.

"No... don't take... me..." I decided to shake her awake from her nightmare. Right when I started shaking her she hoped up and into the corner of the room and started screaming waking Edward up but that time all of the others were in the door way. Alice her twin came to Edwards side giving him a concerned look.

"Bella? Bella sweetheart your alright your safe." Edward was saying moving closer to her.

"Hey sis it's me Alice your awake now." Alice was saying than bella collapsed to the ground crying Edward ran to her and held her close to his body trying to comfort her.

"DONT YOU KNOW NOT TO WAKE SOMEONE WHOS HAVING A BAD DREAM?" Alice screamed at me. I just ignored her and walked down stairs and left them to get ready.


	8. Chapter 8: school

Lpov

They all came down dressed improperly the girls shirts were too short and the guys shirts were tools tight. No one except me are breakfast. I decided to tell them I was going to school with them.

"So guys I'm going to school with you." I said. All of there jaws dropped.

"Ok well I'm not driving her sorry bells." Rosalie said. We all walk to the garage. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper got into the red bmw and Bella, Edward and I went in the black Ferrari. When we were on the street they hit a speed of 180 that's 3 times the legal limit. We got to there school in record time. And we all walking into the office.

"Hello. May I help you."the receptionist asked.

"Hi we are participating in wife swap and I'd like to observe the Cullen's in school." Considering the rules in this place I think there grades are suffering. She printed out a paper so I had at least 1 class with each kid. 1st was calculus with all 6 of the devils. In that class everyone was taking a test only the Cullen's finished n 5 minutes than just chatted with each other. So I decided to go talk to the teacher.

"Excuse me, but don't you think the Cullen's should be reviewing answers?" I asked.

"Ma'am they are the smartest kids in school. They have never got an answer wrong on anything. They could probably teach this class better than I can." Ok so maybe there grades rant suffering but still. 2nd period was biology with Bella and Edward 3rd was gym with all. They were even perfect at that. 4th was history with Alice and Jasper. At lunch they sat at there own table with each other and no one did as much as look at them. 5th was Spanish with Rosalie and Emmett. And 6th was free for them so we left early and went to the mall. We went to every store there. When we were done we spent a total of $100,000! We loaded up the car and went home. When we got home the kids went up stairs and didn't come down for the rest of the night. So I made myself diner and went up to bed.

**sorry this one was short but I was busy merry Christmas guys. Posting more tonight.**


	9. Chapter 9:Esme's first day

Esme's pov

I "awoke" to a knock on my door it was 6:30 and Jacqueline was probably getting ready to leave. I got up to answer it and confirmed it was her.

"Good morning ma'am breakfast is on the table and all you need to do for the rest of the day is drop the girls off at 8 and pick them up at day care at 5." She said

"Oh please call me Esme." I smiled at her. She nodded and went to back. After getting ready I came down stairs to the 2 little girls sitting there stating the rest of their food, but Jacqueline was gone.

"Girls where's your sister?" I asked.

"She took her dog for a walk." Sammy informed me. So I decided to make a cup of coffee not like the little ones would know. About 10 minutes later Jacqueline came back with Zeze and took he back to her room than came up and did the dishes. After she was don't she grabbed her bag and left. After the girls finished earring I sent them to brush their teeth and waited for them by the door. They came down a few minutes later with bags in hand and we were off. After I dropped them off I went to go get groceries and a present for Jacqueline. I still just can't believe they treat her like that it makes me sick. When rule change comes I'm fixing the problem here. Once back I loaded up the fridge and went down to place the note and gift on her bed. The rest of the day I sat in the living room reading. At 4:45 I left to go get the little ones.

"How was school girls?" I asked.

"Good" they both said in harmony. Once we were home they both just went upstairs to play while I waited for Jacqueline to come home. At 6:30 she came home with her friends and for the first time she was laughing. Her friends came to a stop.

"Whos she?" One of them asked

"Thats Esme" she smiled at my name which made me smile. "I told you that we got on wife swap. She's my new mom." She explained. "This is Ashlee." She gestured toward the taller girl with long brown hair and and brown eyes and white skin. "This is Savannah." She gestured to the short one with long black hair and darker skin. "and finally this is madi." She pointed to the taller blond with green eyes.

"Hello girls." I said shaking hands with each of them. Then they left down to her room. I knew she would have seen it by now, but than I remembered she had to stay in her room unless she was doing something. So I decided to call her up.

Jacqueline pov

Today was a bad day at school but at least I'd be locked in my room most of the night. After I introduced Esme to the girls I went down to my room.

"Hey, jaq what's this?" Ashlee asked. I turned around to see what she was talking about and on my bed was an envelop and a black velvet box.I walked over and grabbed the envelop first inside was a folded piece of paper and 500$ the letter read

Dear Jacqueline,

I know things are tough and your not treated right but take this money and do something nice with your friends. Love Esme.

In the velvet box was a charm bracelet. There was charms of hearts, dogs, cats bunnies there was one with a J and the biggest one said ' I'm always here - Esme'. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever got for me and I will cherish it for as long as I will live. I went up the stairs to thank her and start to cook dinner after my friends left.

"Thank you esme. I love it." I told her reaching out for a hug which I never really do. She hugged me back and I made dinner and left back to my room till morning.


	10. Chapter 10: movie night

Lpov

I've been here for 3 days. It was 6:30 and I was waking the kids up but they weren't in there rooms. So I went down stairs but still no one, I checked the garage and all of the cars were there. I went to go check in the back yard and I could hear the laughing and splashing of the river. I walked over to the edge and found the kids.

"Guys time to get ready for school." I said annoyed. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper pushed Rosalie, Bella, and Alice under the water, jumped out and grabbed the girls towels and took off running into the house buy the time the girls came back up.

"They took are towels." Rosalie hissed as they took off running "And they locked us out." She said banging on the back door.

"Ok hears the plan I know I can get Edward to let me in than you too will meet me at the front door in 3 minutes. k?" Bella said. They both nodded. A few seconds latter the girls left and it was just Bella. Edward Emmett and Jasper were watching them and Emmett and Jasper went to guard the other entrances. Bella watched Edward and pouted her lip. He rolled his eyes and opened the door. Bella then took off running to the door but Edward picked her up bridal style and took her up stairs. He came down a minute later with no Bella and let the girls in. An hour later they all came down dressed and left. After they left I cleaned the whole house which took most of my day and read by that time the kids got home.

"Laveda put on your pjs its movie night." Alice beamed than they all ran upstairs. After I got my pjs on I went to the screening room where they all were dressed in silk. Rosalie had on red silk booty shorts and a silk tank top, Bella had on black silk booty shorts and a silk tank top, and Alice had on purple silk booty shorts and a silk tank top. The guys all had on black tank tops, but Emmett had red silk pants, Edward had on black silk pants, and Jasper had on purple. They all had pillows and blankets and were snuggling up to each other. We watched movies for hours untill I finally fell asleep during the 4th movie.


	11. Chapter 11 the 3rd day

Esme's pov

It's my 3rd day here and I'm starting to get really angry with how I do nothing except for drive the 2 little girls to school and back. I pretended to get up earlier so I could make breakfast for once. I didn't like to use the little girl as my slave it didn't seem right. I decided to make eggs and bacon and some orange juice. When I was done with that I went to Jacqueline's room.

"Come in." She said as I opened the door. She was lying on the bed listening too music. One thing I noticed is that she always wore long sleeve shirts.

"Hey sweetie can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure Esme what's up?"She said.

"Can you pull up your sleeve for me?" I asked. " there's no cameras." She was not sure what to do.

"Will you tell my dad?"She asked. Obviously she does something bad.

"Not if you don't want me to" but I needed to know.

"Will you judge me?" She asked.

"Of course not why would I do that?" Really tho why. She took a deep breath and pulled up her sleeves and confirmed what I thought. She had rows of horizontal cuts fresh ones too there was about fifty new ones and I couldn't count the scars.

"How long have you been doing this?" I asked but it came out as no more than a whisper.

"About 4 years." She whispered I think I'm going to have to call Bella to come and take her shopping or something.

"Oh my god you poor thing." I said and something that hadn't happened in a very long time happened I felt a tear go down my cheek. I could feel her crying on my shoulder and I new I needed to call at least Alice and Bella if Rosalie won't be nice.

"Why don't you get ready I need to make a phone call." I walked out of her room and ran outside. As soon as I was out I dialed Bella's number.

"Hey mom you ok?" It sounded so good to hear her voice.

"Yeah I was wondering if u and Alice could talk one of my new kids to the mall she has a hard life and I just found out she self harms and I need someone she thinks is closer to her age. Maybe take her shopping to a movie and dinner. Now I want to tell Alice so hand her the phone."

"Ok miss u mom."

"Miss you too sweetheart."

She handed the phone to Alice

"Hi mom what do u need."

"We Alice I need you to take one of my new kids shopping she's 14 and is like u when it comes to that ok."

"Ok" she beamed

"Now let me talk with rose."

"K" next it was rose.

"Hi mom"

"Hi honey now u probably heard what I want but since she self harms I don't want her getting judged so u can go if u want ok."

"Mom have you ever thought they don't want her? And I want to go and maybe get some alone time with her." Ok that was odd.

"Ok get a jet and be here asap with your sisters"

Than she hung up I've been on the phone so long I didnt know it was 7:30 I had to get the girls to school. When I came back I heard crying downstairs so I went to check it out. I walked into Jacqueline's room and was hit by a strong sent off blood. I took a deep breath and ran in. She was cutting and bad then I heard a knock and ran to go get it. It was the girls.

"She's in her bedroom cutting Bella hold your breath and come with me u guys stay up here." Me and Bella ran down stairs into her bathroom Bella immediately grabbed the blade and pulled her on to her lap and started rocking her. I got a wash cloth and started cleaning her cuts by that time Alice and Rose were there sobbing to each other. I was still shocked at bella she was even breathing I guess it's a mother thing.

"Jacqueline sweetheart what's wrong?" Bella asked. Again surprised.

"Some..girls..at..school..saw" she said between sobs. Bella just held her tighter still rocking her.

"Hey let's go shopping." Alice said. And they left.


	12. Chapter 12: shopping

Bpov

After we got into my car we went to the mall. I can't believe some girls drove her to do that. It was obvious that her parents didn't want her and I was not leaving here unless she was coming home with me. Me and edward wouldn't mind a child maybe she would like to be like us some day. When we got to the mall Alice dragged her to Victoria secret. After they dragged her through the mall she said she was hungry. I told the girls I would take her. She got ice cream and sat far away from people as possible.

"I have a question" I said matter-of-fact

"Yes."

"What are your parents like?"

"There terrible. They hate me. They were going g to put me up for adoption but my mom said she didn't want me to go with a child molester. There still looking for someone to take me off there hands." I needed to call Esme. "Now I have a question."

"What." She leaned in close to me.

"Are you a vampire?" What the help how did she know.

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm obsessed with vampires. So are you" what was I suppose to say

"Lets go talk to Esme Kay?"

She seemed happy at the possibility.I tested Alice and told her to come watch Jacqueline so I can call Esme once she left I went out to my car. Before I called I tested Alice again and told her if she sees anything to not tell anyone. Than I called Esme.

"Hello"

"Hi Esme 2 things, first Jacqueline told me her parents are looking for someone to adopt her and I've always wanted a child what I'm trying to say is I want u to ask if you can adopt her. But she would be my child."

"Bella I know u wanna help but we can't were vam-"

"Which brings me to 2, she asked if we were vampires. She's obsessed with them."

"Her dad just got here stay on the phone." I could hear there conversation Esme asked him about it and he said it was true and she asked if we could adopt her he had to call his wife and ask but Esme said to tell his wife not to say a word to anyone else. Then finally they both said that we could adopt her.

"Thank you Esme so much. Call Carlisle and ill call Edward. Bye"

"Ok bye." Next I called Edward.

"Hello love is everything okay." He asked worried.

"Everything is perfect. Want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because we have a daughter, she's 14 and beautiful but she self harms and I'm sure she has a lot of other problems and she asked about vampires. She loves them." I finished a little out of breath. There was no reply "tell the others I'm going back to get her." I walked back into the mall and Jacqueline was asking Alice for me. When she saw me she ran up and hugged me.

"We need to talk nothing bad ok?" She nodded and all 4 of us turned to the table. "Ok so 2 things first I talked to Esme and she said that I could tell u so yes we are vampires and I'm older than I look and second your mom and dad found some one to adopt you."

"Oh no but I want Esme to adopt me."

"Well would it be ok with you if my husband Edward and I were adopting you?" I asked nervously. She actually smiled and jumped up onto my lap hugging me.

"Yes, thank you so much." Rose was even smiling. Now I just had to wait a week to take her home with me.

"Now is it ok to move to Washington?" She nodded "ok u can bring your pets if you would like to too."

"Really oh thank you Bella." She said hugging me again.

"One more thing can you to call mom and edward dad?" I was getting carried away but I didn't care. She nodded smiling and we left.


	13. Chapter 13: telling the family

Epov

After the witch fell asleep Bella called. Right after Bella said we were adopting a daughter and she new my heart filled with joy. I would never let anyone harm her even if I had not met her yet. It was midnight and the girls just got back. As soon as Bella came threw the door I ran and picked her up in a big hug and kissed her passionately. Something that I never thought would happen to me is going to. I get to be a dad

"I hope you don't mind I asked her to call us mom and dad." Bella said after we were out of hearing range. Why would I mind.

"Of course I don't." I was smiling like an idiot "now Carlisle is going to call a family meeting let's go." And we took off. We came threw the door right when everyone else did. You guys are telling them Carlisle thought. I nodded and pulled the chair out for her at the head of the table and stood behind her. Everyone was staring at us but the girls were smiling like idiots too. I spoke first.

"Guys we have an announcement to make."

This should be good. Emmett thought

"Well let's just say the family Esme's at hates there 14yr old daughter. She self harms and probably has a lot of other things we have yet to discover. So today when we went to go get her I found her in her bathroom cutting. I couldn't leave her there. Then she told me her parents were looking for someone to adopt her so I asked Esme and well me and Edward are adopting her. She also knows about us and she's bringing her dog cat and bunny with her so there off limits." She gave Emmett a stern look.

"When is she coming?" Now everyone was smiling like an idiot.

"Next week when her mom leaves so me and edward are going to get her.

"I'm going shopping tomorrow to stock up her closet and bathroom." Alice beamed. After that everyone left to go pretend to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14: rule change

Epov

Today was rule change me and Bella have been talking to our new daughter every morning and texting her threw out the day. We even facetimed she looked like she could be Bella and i's real daughter it hurts me to know what she does but soon she will be out of that he'll hole and Bella and I can help her. Only one more week Edward one week I kept telling myself. Now we were all gathered in the living room waiting to hear the rule changes.

"Are you all ready?" Laveda asked. We all nodded

"Ok first girls you can't wear anything above the knee and all shirts must have sleeves."

Oh the hell I will. Rose thought.

Yeah up when I'm human again I will Alice thought

I can't wait to have her here with me instead of that demon. Bella thought. I smiled down at her she couldn't wait either.

"Next we are having meals as a family." Great I thought." You guys will be cleaning and cooking and doing everything for the house." This is how she treats our daughter. Oh my good I can't wait to get her hear.

"Last since you guys are inseparable you are all joining cheerleading there's a rally Friday and ill be there." Ha Emmett cheering ok let's see how this works out.

"WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!" Emmett yelled. We all nodded in agreement and left to go upstairs.

"I'm not doing cheerleading." Bella informed me

"Well I th-" I was cut off by a face time from our daughter Bella came and sat by me as I answered she was looking around her scared.

"Mommy daddy." Hearing her say that made me happy but terrified me where was she?" I'm in the forest out side my school some girls" before she could answer Bella was out the door. I took off running too when I heard a scream I looked down and she was running too something's chasing her a wolf with that I ended the call and ran harder than I ever have before.

Jaqpov

It was 6 period I was collecting my books when someone came and lifted my sleeve

"She was right you are a cutter." Some one I've never seen before said. Wait did he just call me a cutter. I have to get out of here I would skip practice today. I ran right into the forest I ran for a mile and took any turns. When I stopped I didn't know where I was or who to call my dad was home so I couldn't call the house and I didn't have Esme's number so I called my soon to be parents. Once I said some girls my mom ran out the door with my father close behind her. I looked up and say a big white wolf I screamed and took off running deeper into the forest. Finally the wolf turned around to chase a deer. After i tripped and feel I crawled over to a tree and cried myself to sleep. I awoke when 2 cold arms were lifting me from the ground and my new moms sweet voice telling Esme to get everyone out of the house.

"We have to wait she will text us when we can go in." My mom said

"She has a fever I don't want her out her much longer. Also have you noticed how skinny she is? I think she's anorexic." My dad said I opened my eyes and they were both looking at me with worry in there eyes I suddenly noticed I was wet and freezing.

"Bella take her. ill run to the store and get a blanket." He said before handing me into my mom's rampage sat down with my and started humming something like a lulaby. I let the darkness take me in. I woke up in the morning with arms around me and my mom's fingers running threw my hair.


	15. Chapter 15: Esme's rules

Esmespov

Last night I got a call from Bella saying she and edward were hear because jaq got lost in the forest so we went to dinner. I spend the whole night in her room trying to get bella calmed down she was a natural mom. Today was rule change and they refused to leave so I told them they could stay but no one could know. She also have a performance on Friday that they would come to. Today was rule change finally the day I was waiting for. Everyone was sitting in the living room except for jaq.

"Ok since Jacqueline is sick she all ready knows the rules. 1st is im cooking and Ray, you are cleaning. Girls your cleaning your room and giving yourself baths and getting ready by yourself. Jacqueline only wants to do cheer and she has no dress code. And ful tv and internet privileges."

"Is that it?" One of the girls said

"Yes that was now I'm going to see Jacqueline." We told the cameras not to go in cuz she was sick. I walked down to see Bella on the bed with her and edward going threw her electronics. He was obviously mad about something but I couldn't tell what.

"So what's going on guys?" I asked

"Nothing Edwards being over protective as usual." Bella explaines.

"Ok if she needs anything text me." And with that I went back up stairs.

**I have no idea why I took this turn with Bella, Edward, and Jacqueline but bare with me. It felt too boring without it.**


	16. Chapter 16: run aways

Emmett pov

We were all down stairs Jasper and Alice and me and Rose but no Bella and Edward. Originally we thought they were in there room so Alice went to check but nothing.

"Maybe there out hunting." I said. Everyone but Alice nodded.

"For 2 days. Really Emmett." Alice said.

"Hey, I have a brilliant idea." Rose said.

"What?" We all said in unison.

"How about we call them." She said.

"I could have thought of that." Jasper said.

"But you didn't." I said. We all walked into Alice's closet and face timed Edward. Bella answered the phone. She was in a room sitting down.

"Bella, where's Edward?" Alice asked. Bella turned the camera around. Edward was sitting at a computer cussing than he got up and pinched the bridge of his nose and started pacing around the room.

"Where are you guys and why is he so mad?" I asked. She turned the camera to a sleeping girls right next to her. She was running her fingers in her long hair in a motherly fashion so I was assuming that was Jacqueline.

"Ok now what about Edward?" Alice asked.

"He hacked her computer than he hacked her boyfriends Facebook and found out he's cheating on her the only thing that's keeping him here is the cameras."

"Ohhh." Was all we could say

"When will you be home?" Alice asked

"Midnight the day before Esme gets back."

"And what do we say about you guys?" I asked

"Just say we ran away."

"Ok. Well we will leave you guys to it." I said than hung up. Time to get our prank on.

Lpov

I woke up to the sound of the river. It was oddly cold in my room. When I opened my eyes I screamed at what I saw an elk standing over me. Tho little brats how the hell did they get groceries out here? I ran back inside and started banging or the doors all 4 came out when I started banging on Bella and Edward's door.

"They ran away last night." Alice informed me. I was shocked why would they do that?

"Oh um can one of you call them and tell them to get back here now?"

"Sorry they left there phones." Alice said. The rest of the day I did nothing. The kids locked themselves in there rooms and I know they wonk live in a dirty house for long. All I have to do is sit back and wait.


	17. Chapter 17: fun times

Esme's pov

I went down stairs to start breakfast. After I made the chocolate chip and sausage I went to get the girls up. I woke them up and started putting the food out. Jacqueline was feeling better yesterday so she said she wanted to go to school today, Edward and Bella didn't want to let her out of their sight so they are staying in the forest where they can keep a close eye on here. The two little ones came down and started setting while Jacqueline walked zeze. She came back and took a few bites than went to get her shoes which ment I had to distract the cameras which wasn't hard. I went upstairs to grab something from my room and they followed shortly after they left I took the kids to school.

Jacqueline pov

I learned quickly that mom and dad were over protective I'm lucky they let me go to school but they were staying in the forest behind it. After they ran me to school I went straight to my locker and than went to the field where I would meet chase ( chase is the boyfriend). When I got there I wasn't shocked at what I saw but I was hurt. He saw me walk past him with silent tears going down my face. He got up and started following me when I got to the edge of the forest I looked up to see my mom and dad glaring at chase.

"Jaq wait." He said. I stopped and turned around to face him.

"Why should I wait to here what you have to say to me."

"Because I want to explain myself." I wasn't going to put up with this.

"Go explain yourself to your new bitch." He stepped forward like he was going to hit me but I wasn't going to back down. His arm got stopped by my dad. He was glaring down at him with black eyes as my mom grabbed me and pushed me behind her. I looked at chase and didn't even notice he has a knife in his hand.

"Who the hell are you guys?" He asked. He must of thought something cuz my dad growled at him.

"These are my parents chase." I said before anyone could say something stupid. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"No there not I've met your parents." He informed me.

"They are adopting me. I'm leaving to washing ton in 6 days." I shot at him.

"Oh. Can you tell them to back off so we can talk?" He asked

"Hell no you won't go anywhere near my daughter do u understand me." Dad growled at him. He nodded and ran back to school and I fell to the ground sobbing.

"We have to go he's going to go get the principal." Dad informed us. With that my mom picked me up and ran into the forest. I cried for the rest of the day but didn't go home. My mom just held me and told me a story about how my dad left her crying in the forest. I looked next to me to see him watching me with sad eyes. The rest of the day when by in a breeze.


	18. Chapter 18: dirty house

Lpov

The kids were still refusing to do anything I asked. And it's been 3 days. So one day while they were at the mall I took all the clothes that didn't fit the dress code and threw them away when they got home they were all furious. Alice and Rosalie screamed and ran down stairs.

"Where the hell are my clothes." Alice demanded.

"I threw them away.." I had to admit I was scared of Rosalie.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Rosalie shrieked.

"You guys are supposed to follow my rules."

"Come on guys let's go outside for a bit." Jasper said they all nodded and left. I waited for 3 hours there kids should not be out at midnight. Carlisle said that they are just cooling down but I'm starting to get worried. I eventually fell asleep when I woke there were still no kids. It checked the clock to see it was 11 maybe they were at school. But the house was clean maybe I got to them. 2 hours later they got home.

"Why are you guys home so early?" I asked arms folded across my chest.

"Early day." Alice said. Than all 4 of them ran upstairs and stayed there. When Carlisle got home I called dinner. Nobody seemed to eat a lot at all. And after they all ran up to there rooms. I think I was going to make them stay.

"So guys I don't want you to leave till I dismiss you. I said. They all grunted at this.

"But Carlisle can go when he wants." I said they all glared at didn't say a word. Carlisle dismissed himself shortly after. We sat in silence.

"So I was thinking we could go to dinner tomorrow." I said breaking the silence.

They all nodded in agreement.

"And Alice if it makes you feel better you can get me ready." At this she bounced up and hugged me while Jasper chuckled. "Ok now dismissed." They got up and left. We would be going to dinner the night before I left. And I know I made a mistake letting Alice get me ready. I went off to bed and sunk in to a seamless sleep.


	19. Chapter 19: almost home

Esme's pov

After doing my usual morning routine I went to see if Jacqueline's room was packed. She was going to be coming home with me tomorrow and edward and Bella were 'coming'.to help move the stuff today. Her room was all packed and she was completing her last day of school before we transformed her to forks high school. I cleaned the whole house and read till I had to go pick up the girls and take them to Jacqueline's rally. When it was finally time to leave I ran into the car I was really excited. Once the girls were in the car I went to her school and joined Bella and Edward the show was about to start.

Bella's pov

The show started with a dance number she was very good. She was also a flyer. Some of the stunts had Edward on the edge of his seat. And when she tumbled we could nearly watch I would have to ask if she wanted to continue with them. Me and Edward bought her flowers to give after her performance than we would go load up the moving truck. She was so beautiful I can't imagine what Edward will do to the male population. I just couldn't wait for her to be happy. She really deserved it.

Epov

Watching her fly and bend like that was scaring me I didn't know a person could bend like that. And all of the guys thoughts around her. Ugh! I watched Bella watch her. She was smiling the biggest I've ever seen he really loves her and mother suits her. It was nice to see how proud she was making us. After the show ended she ran right up to Bella and hugged her. I handed her the flowers and hugged her and kissed her head. I was going to have to keep the wolf's away from her I can't take any chances. Once we were back home we started loading the truck it would get there tomorrow for us to unload. After we packed everything Esme went to go get a blow up matters and cook dinner. It was hard of hearing her dad's thought he didn't love her he loved the other two. She never really had a father or a mother but me and my Bella can fill those slots and we already have.


	20. Chapter 20: dinner

Apov

We were going to a formal dinner tonight so I went out and bought Laveda a dress. It was a short flowy purple. And looked amazing on her. About two hours before dinner I called her up. I was so happy she was letting me do this. After curling and pining her hair I started her make up which took me an hour and thirty minutes. I finished right before we had to leave. Once there we asked for our usual seat. We all ordered water and mash potatoes cuz it was easy to get back up. And she ordered cherry Pepsi and chicken strips w/o Mac and cheese. We all are in silence. When we were done we left and she went straight to bed.

Next day.

Lpov

I awoke in the happiest mood I've been in since I got here. It was finally over I could go back to my 2 little girls and husband. I was happy that the Cullen's were. Taking Jacqueline she was no use to me. I got ready as fast as possible and ran down stairs and for once the kids made me breakfast. After that I said goodbye to all of them and got into the limo and left. It felt so good to know I was leaving and never coming back.


	21. Chapter 21: finally home

Epov

I got up and made breakfast for the kids. In the middle of the night Edward had gone to go get his car he would be back in thirty minutes. The two girls came down and began eating. When Jacqueline came up she was smiling. It was nice to see her smile. She ate a little bit than said goodbye to her sisters.

"You two be good for mommy and daddy I'll call you soon. I love you girls." She said. The girls nodded than hugged and kissed there sister. I went to go see if her dad wanted to say good bye. I knocked on his door.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do you want to say goodbye to Jacqueline?"

"No. I want her gone and out of my house." Wait did he really just say that? Wow. I walked down stairs to see her Bella and Edward putting the pets in the car. She ran up and hugged me.

"See you when you get home Esme." She said

"Oh please call me grandma." I smiled and her and she nodded before getting in the car and leaving. Now it was my turn to say goodbye before leaving. All were there now. I walked over and hugged each of the girls first.

" you too be good for your mom and dad." They both nodded and stepped back. Than I turned to Ray. " take good care of your girls." I shook his hand and gave him a stern look and left.

**sorry there so short I'm excited to start a new book tomorrow a sequel to this about Jacqueline's life with the Cullen's its called forbidden love. Also it will start with her meeting the rest of the family. **


	22. Chapter 22: the table

Esme's pov

I saw Carlisle and ran straight to him hugging him and kissing him. I could see that Ray was doing the same thing. We got ushered into a room with 4 chairs Ray and Laveda took there's and Carlisle pulled mine for me and sat down.

"Well I'd like to began but saying you have a lovely family and beautiful girls." I said

"Sammy and Izzy are beautiful. And so are your kids." She said. I can't believe she was talking about Jacqueline like that.

" so did my kids give you any trouble" I asked. Even tho I regretted it greatly.

" yes they did they put my bed out side by the river and refused to listen to me." She informed me. I can believe that. "Also Bella and Edward ran away."

"Oh my." I said playing it up.

"Did Izzy and Sammy give you any trouble?" She asked.

" no the only thing I had a problem with is the way you treat your daughter."

"Well I'm not her parent now so what's over is over." Oh my god this women.

"Ok that's all I have to say to you so I'm going to get back to my kids now."

And we left. When I got home I was ambushed with hugs first Alice than Bella than Rosalie than Jasper followed but Edward and Emmett's bone crushing hug. Once they were all done.

"Where's Jacqueline?" I asked. Than she appeared in front of me hugging me.

"I've missed you." She murmured

"I missed you too." I said back. Once the cameras left I made them spill about everything.

Lpov

Once we left I couldn't wait to see my girls. As soon as we were back I ran in and grabbed them in hugs ans kisses. After letting them go they 3rd me all about there 2 weeks.


	23. Chapter 23: 2 weeks later

Random pov

The Cullen family went back to normal only with there new member. Jacqueline brings light into there lives just like Bella did 100 years ago. And the Johnson family seem happier without Jacqueline but she's happy and everything went back to normal.

**Thank you for reading and bearing with me on the short chapters!**


End file.
